Enchanted
by Miss Miranda Malfoy
Summary: She was used to lonesomeness, ever since she moved to that far away land and spent those late nights at the cafe. She was contented with soothing her own worries, and not caring about the world. Then he came along, and began to change everything. AU


**A.N: **This one shot's been left lying around for quite a while now. A year I think. Well, it's better late than never. About time it got posted. Inspired by Taylor Swift's songs, Enchanted and Today was a Fairytale, so best listen to the song while reading to get you in the mood. The parts that tell the song's story are quite obvious. R&R.

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

**Enchanted**

There she was again on her way into her favorite café. She was there every weekend on her forlorn late nights, instead of feeling empty in her dorm room. The night was freezing, for it had began to snow. She visibly shivered even with her ebony trench coat over a cream-colored, long-sleeved turtle neck dress. Her ankle boots, black stockings and a crimson scarf added little warmth. Sadness filled her, instead of the euphoria one would have after waking up to find her to that her dream was already her reality. She was clearly on her way to become a doctor, at Harvard University nonetheless.

Something about this place gave her comfort, something she hadn't seemed to find in anything else. It's been two months since she started her studies in a foreign land. The idea of being somewhere far away excited and frightened her at the same time.

She was far away from the comforting smiles that filled her every day. Sure they could video chat, but feeling, actually feeling, their tangibility around her, fills her with more comfort. Whenever she's see them on her computer screen, it just makes her all the more lonelier.

Thoughts of her ex flooded back into her mind. His blonde hair, cheeky green and piercing cerulean eyes. She could only let out a heavy sigh. Since she left, they had little communication. Time differences, busy schedules and college were major factors. Mornings coincided with midnights. It was hassling.

He had ended up letting her go. She held herself together while he explained. It was true that he wasn't the only fish in the sea. They'd met in the bay, and she'd moved on to the ocean. It had to happen at some point, she knew it all too well, but the impact was greater than she had ever imagined.

She felt her heart cracking into a million tiny pieces. He told her one last goodbye and signed off. She closed her eyes and let the dam of tears break free. You can never really truly have everything. There're always problems, pain, and heartache.

Since that day, it had taken all her strength to laugh and smile every day, hiding all her tears from the myriad. She didn't want to talk to anyone about it. During the evenings, when she felt tired and weary, she let the tears flow.

She took a seat where she usually would, beside the huge tinted glass window out looking the busy street. It had been slightly noisy that night, unlike the quietness she was used to whenever she'd come there, the unfamiliar crowd of people were the obvious source. Ignoring it, she just looked out the window and waited for the waiter to take her order.

Her train of thought ran rampant once more, and had only been broken when she heard the light footsteps.

"Good evening Sakura. The usual?" He beamed her a sincere smile. She tried matching it with one of her own, but it wasn't even half as bright as his.

"Yes please Danny."

He excused himself and once again left her in the mercy of her thoughts. Her eyes settled on the empty seat in front of her own.

'_When will the void be filled up?' _She asked herself bitterly.

She knew it had already been a month, but the pain she felt didn't lessen. Not for one bit. For that she pitied herself.

It only took a few minutes before the waiter came by to give her what she had ordered. She said a small thank you, tipped him and he walked away. A small smile tugged on her lips as the scent of the frothy hot chocolate and cinnamon buns thatenthralled her senses. This truly was comfort for her.

Her eyes stared at nothingness, whilst her mind wandered to memories she thought she had hid in the deepest recesses of her heart.

"_Say cheese!" Naruto said happily when they were having one of those picnics under, her favorite cherry blossom tree. Their tree._

_Sakura genuinely smiled as the camera flashed. Putting his camera in the pocket of his jacket, he approached her and wrapped his loving hands around her. _

"_You're breathtaking."_

_A tear of joy streamed down her cheek. There was nothing more she wanted, just this, just him. After he let go, she kissed him tenderly and he requited it with as much tenderness._

"_I love you Sakura-chan." He said, as he looked lovingly in those emerald eyes that always took his breath away._

"_I love you too Naruto-kun."_

_His eyes had those words written on them. She could only smile and cuddle him. They stayed in that comfortable silence for quite a while, basking in each other's company. She wouldn't trade these simple moments with him for the world. He had become the pillars that held her together; the very foundations of all that she believed in. _

"_Naruto-kun?" she said as she looked up to him._

"_Yes Sakura-chan?"_

"_I wouldn't trade this for anything." She said while kissing him lightly on the cheek._

"_I wouldn't want to be with anybody else, but you."_

_His words tugged her heartstrings. He alone can touch her heart like that. No more words were spoken as she cuddled against him once more, allowing the comfortable silence sweep over them just like before._

Tears fell from her eyes as she snapped back to reality. She quickly brushed them away. She wouldn't cry now. Not here. Maybe in her own private place, but not here.

'Get a grip Sakura.' She told herself

Suddenly, she heard the door's bell as it opened, and a dark haired figure emerged. She didn't mind it and just looked away. It was customary for her to look at every person that came in, as if looking for a familiar face. Like there were any. Even though she'd been here for two months, she hardly knew anybody. They were all strangers.

She took a sip of her hot chocolate, and sighed contentedly.

"Excuse me, would you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all." She said without taking her eyes off the window.

"Arigatou."

Her eyes perked up upon hearing the familiar language.

He sat across her and that was the only time she got to get a good look at him. His obsidian eyes were the first thing she noticed. They were black as the starless night and seemingly void of emotion, but beautiful nonetheless. His hair was bristly at the back with bangs that framed his aristocratic features perfectly.

Sakura blushed as she realized she was staring at him and took another sip of her hot chocolate. The stranger removed the blue scarf around his neck and his black trench coat, revealing a navy blue sweater and conveniently placed it on the vacant chair beside his.

"Ah Mr. Uchiha, glad to see you again. I'm sorry that we had no more vacant tables tonight." Danny, the waiter, said.

"It's alright. I can manage."

"So what'll it be?"

"The usual."

"Yes sir. Coming right up."

She heard their little conversation, even though she was looking out the window the whole time. Should she talk to him? He seemed so distant. But then again, he was also Japanese. Maybe they could relate to each other somewhere.

She mentally slapped herself. She was becoming desperate.

'_Uchiha. I've heard that somewhere before.' _She thought.

After a minute or so, she noticed that he was staring curiously at her. She blushed slightly at the intensity of his gaze and spoke.

"Not to seem rude, but may I ask, what are you looking at?"

He smirked and started talking in his usual spontaneous tenor. It was silkier than dark chocolate and sent goose bumps down her spine.

"Nothing in particular." He muttered then looked away.

She fumed. What the hell was up with this guy? She pouted and resumed to look out the window. Seeing other people walking around the cold snowy streets makes her feel less alone for some reason.

"I like your hair." He said with his silky voice. She sent her a questioning look.

He reached for some of her candy locks from across the table. Her eyes widened as she looked at him and a blush stained her cheeks. Feeling embarrassed at her brash action, she immediately looked away, avoiding his gaze. He had that smirk on his face again.

"Is it natural?" She nodded. She felt like her cheeks were on fire.

He pulled away and her cheeks started to return to their normal color. He studied her with his eyes. She was the most exotic woman he'd ever laid his eyes upon. From her bright viridian eyes sparkled like emeralds to her cotton candy locks framed her face beautifully. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"Here's your black coffee and baguette Mr. Uchiha."

In a flash the waiter had disappeared and everything was quiet once more, except for the gradual sounds of sipping. After a few sips, he put his mug down and asked her another question.

"What's your name?" She curiously asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Yours?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm guessing you're here for your studies?"

"Yes. My father wanted me to study business in the States. I guess you are too?"

"You're one of the lucky ones that can afford a life of extravagance." She said absent-mindedly as she once again stared at the window.

"Maybe I am. But mysteriously, I'm still not happy."

Her eyes averted to him. Did she just hear him right?

"Oh. And how can that be?"

"It's true that you can't buy happiness. I already have everything a normal person would wish for, but I don't have what they take for granted."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't really know."

She warmly smiled at him.

"You're right Sasuke. You can't buy a one way ticket to happiness."

He stared at her with tenderness. It hadn't been an hour since they met and immediately, he felt at ease with her. Something he'd never felt with anybody with such a short amount of time. This woman can work wonders. In the shortest amount of time, she managed to melt his ice-bastard façade. And accidently might I add.

"You say all the right things, do you know that?"

Confusion was written in her face as she directed her gaze to him.

"You offer the most soothing words. Words are a person's most important tool in conveying emotions, are they not?"

"I'll just nod and pretend to understand." She said sarcastically.

He smiled and watched her eat cinnamon buns. It wasn't oblivious to her, that much was obvious, but it didn't seem to bother her, or him for that matter.

"So, where are you studying Sakura?"

"Harvard. I'm studying to become a doctor."

He didn't expect that she'd wanted to be a doctor. She'd look better as a stewardess, or a hotel manager in his opinion.

"That's nice. But wait. I don't think I've ever seen anyone with pink hair around any of the buildings there."

"You study there too?"

"Yes. I'm studying business. I'm also a freshman."

"Studying there's your birthright, while I consider it an honor."

She was being absolutely truthful. Her family wasn't as filthy rich as his, therefore they couldn't afford to send her there. Thank the heavens she was blessed with immense intelligence, otherwise, she wouldn't have earned the scholarship that landed her in Harvard.

"Well, frankly, being there bores me."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, it's all work and no play ya know?"

"Yes. I know exactly what you mean."

"It makes me feel like a bird, in a cage. I look at other people my age and they always seem to laugh about things and have fun."

There really was more to rich people's lives then they let on. They always smiled in public, giving off the aura of ease and happiness, but in reality, they weren't.

"I suppose so. But can't you just back out of studying here?"

"Well, no. Actually I can't."

"Really?"

She was shocked. So someone could force him into something he didn't want.

"Yes. Really. My father wouldn't allow it."

"Parental approval is proven to be one of the hardest things to earn you know."

For the first time in forever, Sasuke Uchiha laughed. It was so easy to do when she was around. He knew that after this meeting, he'd make sure to see her again.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"You're adorable. Do you know that?" He said as he looked at her softly.

Her cheeks turned crimson once more as she looked away. Their conversation continued, for what seemed like minutes but were actually hours. Both of them completely lost track of time.

"Oh my gosh! Look at the time. I better get going!" She said, with the visible hint of disappointment as she stood up and grabbed her coat. She didn't want to leave, but she still had to meet up with Shizune and Hinata tomorrow morning to discuss their group presentation.

"Yes. I must get going as well." He also stood up and grabbed his coat. He thoroughly enjoyed his evening.

"Thank you for the wonderful night."

She beamed him a smile nobody's seen for the past month at her new acquaintance. Smiling seemed easier now.

"I should be thanking you."

She was baffled by his declaration. She'd thought that he was like that with everyone he met.

"For what? You were the one who kept me company on my usually lonely nights."

"Do you read my mind and say what I should say?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well yes. Oh and keep this a secret, I can see the future." She said jokingly, as she hunched her back and waved her fingers around. He smiled and pinched her nose. She stuck her tongue out at him, a gesture he found absolutely adorable.

"I've got to go now. Bye. Thanks again for the wonderful evening."

"Wait." He took out his Blackberry and handed it to her. "I think I'd want to spend more of these 'usually lonely' nights with you."

Heat ran up to her face as she smiled softly at him while taking the phone from his hand. She also took her ivory colored iPhone and handed it to him, which he took without hesitation. After punching in the numbers and snapping a picture of each other, they returned their phone to each other and Sakura waved, and started walking away. He stared at her retreating figure, until it was out of sight, then he too, left the café.

* * *

It had been a month since the fateful day they met at the café. From acquaintances, they became fast friends. An air of ease would waft around her whenever they'd chat or exchange messages throughout the day.

One of the lonely Fridays came again, and Sakura planned to once again go to that café again, and hopefully meet him there. Both of them have been busy because their midterms were up. She, being the bookworm she was, would drown herself in pools of books. He would always send her messages though. They inspired her to study. Wait a sec, inspired? Where the hell did that come from?

She felt a blush creep up her pale cheeks as she sunk a bit lower in her bubble bath. Immediately, she drifted off to a peaceful state of mind. That is until her phone rang. She lazily reached out for it and tapped the answer button.

"Mmmm. Hello?" She was still in her state of euphoria, not caring who was on the other line.

"Hey Sakura." A familiar voice said on the other line, the voice of the person who'd just recently crossed her mind. Her lazy eyes shot wide open as a smile graced her beautiful lips.

"Hello Sasuke." Her tone immediately went from bored, to ecstatic, he noted. So he wasn't the only one happy with his decision to call her.

"How are you? I haven't seen nor heard from you for a while."

"I'm alright. Well I'm sorry. I've been busy cramming for my midterms. How'd yours go by the way?"

She'd missed him a lot during the whole week. They didn't get to talk much because they were both busy studying, herself especially since she had to maintain good grades because of her scholarship grant.

"Well, I got the results just earlier. That's why I called you right away."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I don't quiet follow."

"Well, how about getting dinner with tomorrow? I'll bring you to my favorite restaurant, as a sort of celebration you know." She couldn't speak out of utter shock. Did Sasuke just ask her on a date? She was going to faint.

"Sure. I don't have plans." She tried sounding unexcited, but it was just so damn hard to do.

"Well that's great. Wear somethin' formal kay? I'll pick you up at 6." He was smiling at the other line, already planning how the evening would go.

"Sure. Can't wait."

"Me neither. This week's been stressful enough as it is. It's going to be nice to spend some quiet time with you."

'_Fuck yeah!' _She mentally screamed as a blush found its way to her cheeks. Finally, some alone time with Sasuke.

"I'm flattered that you'd want to spend some time with me." With her voice more sing-song than usual.

He chuckled slightly at what she said and said his goodbye, cursing about something looking filthy. Disappointed, but happy nonetheless, she also said her goodbye. Guess the café would have to wait till next week. She couldn't wait for tomorrow night! But what would she wear? She'd not packed any formal clothes from home. Not that she had many. In their town in Okinawa, everyone knew each other therefore formalities were seldom necessary.

Time to call Ino, currently on the other side of the world, for some urgent fashion advice. It was her first time going out with Sasuke, with his askance of course, and she didn't want to look too over or under dressed.

The pink-haired female tapped her fingers as she waited impatiently for her best friend to answer her phone. After five rings, she picked up.

"Yo forehead! Do you know what time it is here? It's freakin' 3am! You know I miss you but I'll definitely kill you for this." It was plain as day that the blonde on the other line was absolutely pissed at the early wake up call, but it was of absolute urgency.

"I've missed you too pig! And yeah, I know you will but listen. I called to ask you something urgent!" she really didn't beat around the bush when it came to emergencies such as this one.

"What is it forehead? Sucky grades? Bitchy sluts? Or you're just lonely?" The blonde was already stressing, and all signs of sleep disappeared, just like that. She knew that when the pinkette said urgent, it was always of the utmost importance.

"Worse. I don't know what to wear for a formal date tomorrow night!"

"Oh my goodness! A date! With whom? It's about time you got a new man in your life forehead!" Ino felt genuinely happy that her best friend was finally starting to move forward with her life but she was still annoyed at the fact that her beauty sleep was so rudely interrupted.

"He's not my man Ino. We're just friends." That burst the blonde's happy bubble.

"What! But you like him right?"

"Well…" This was going to be the first time she'd admit to anybody that she was starting to fall for the raven haired male.

"Admit it forehead! If you didn't like this guy, I'm guessing a lot, you wouldn't make a long distance call just for some fashion advice from your fashion-guru best friend!"

Sakura sighed in defeat. She was so absolutely transparent to Ino. That was what brought them close together.

_An eight-year-old pink haired little girl sat atop of a small hill by the riverside, admiring the beautiful cosmos flowers that bloomed on the hillside. She felt at ease in that place, weird for a youngster that would probably prefer running around and playing with friends, but she always was the weird one. That was the whole reason why nobody bothered to ask her to play with them._

"_Why are you upset?" Said an unfamiliar voice behind her. She saw an unfamiliar cerulean-eyed blonde looking curiously at her. Emerald met blue topaz. _

"_Hey I asked you a question! Don't you know it's impolite to just stare!" The blonde could be loud. _

"_I'm not upset." Retorted the rosette. She wouldn't admit to this fussy stranger that she was upset. _

"_Who are you kidding? I can see it your eyes." _

_Sakura blinked thrice. Was she that transparent that a complete stranger could easily tell what she was feeling? Maybe. The way she wore her heart on her sleeve all the time was truly her greatest liability. _

_The pink-haired female showed her best tough girl impression. It was obvious that the blonde wasn't buying any of that. She sat down beside the sullen little girl and started speaking things people her age shouldn't be able to comprehend that well yet._

"_You know, it's alright to be upset sometimes. But always know that being upset won't do you any good. It will only take away your hopes for a brighter day, at least that was what my mom always said."_

_Sakura looked at the young blonde with gratitude. She held both her hands and said thank you. The little girl smiled back at her._

"_No prob! Happy to help! I'm Ino by the way." Then she shook both of Sakura's hands._

"_And I'm Sakura." Both their smiles got wider. At that moment, they both knew that it was going to be the beginning of a wonderful friendship._

"Earth to forehead! If you keep this up, your phone bill will skyrocket and I'll fall back to sleep!" Ino shouted from the other line.

"Sorry pig. I was just reminiscing."

"Save that for later! You have a crisis remember? Now tell me more about your date tomorrow night. Is it a formal or casual date? Where are you going? How did he ask you out?"

"Whoa one at a time pig!" Sakura's head was reeling with all of these questions.

"Just answer them already so I can give you advice and I can resume my beauty sleep!" The blonde was loud even though it was only 3 in the morning. That's saying something.

"Well, he said wear something formal, I don't know where we're going, and he said it was to celebrate the end of midterms."

"Hmmm. It seems he found it as a good excuse to ask you out. I think you should wear something classy, slightly flirty, but not too flirty, you might give him the wrong idea, something that's subtly says 'I'm gorgeous' but doesn't rub it off in a bad way, and finally, something that is eye catching."

The pinkette's head was spinning. Where was she going to get that outfit with $100 dollars in her pocket? Her best friend was good, but not really pocket-friendly.

"Uhm, pig, where am I going to find that on such short notice and with $100 dollars?"

"Don't you have anything in your own closet forehead? I told you to have at least one hot dress for emergencies like this!"

"I know that pig. But c'mon! All I have here are shirts, hoodies, some casual day dresses, a few pairs of shoes that are absolutely not suited for the occasion, a few pairs of pants and the package you gave me as a going away present, one which I still haven't opened by the way."

"That's it! Why didn't I think of it earlier!" Ino squealed with immense delight.

"What's it pig? Why the sudden elation?" Okay. Now she was confused.

"The package! Open it and you'll find what you're looking for." Ino answered vaguely, seeming quite smug with her revelation.

"Wha-"

"Gotta go forehead! I need my beauty sleep. Love you! Call me when you can!" Toot toot toot. the line went dead.

Sakura almost dropped her phone in frustration. She sighed and sank a bit deeper in the tub, until her chin was leveled with the water. She resumed relaxing, and after five minutes, got out of the tub and toweled off. She wrapped an ivory robe around her slim figure before she padded her way towards her bed room.

One of her small hands entangled itself in her candy locks. The first time Ino decides to be vague and it had to be now, when she needed her help most. Then she remembered the package. Ino said to open it and she'll find her answer.

She rushed to her closet and found the object wrapped in layers of cream colored Japanese paper, complimented by a crimson ribbon. Gently, she unwrapped the package, delicately peeling it, layer by layer, immensely curious as to what was inside.

What she saw took her breath away. It was a cream colored tube dress, with a black ribbon under the bosom area which separated it from the cascading layers of ruffles that ended at mid-thigh. It was simply breathtaking. What she needed now were a pair of heels to go with the outfit.

Immediately, she tried it on. The dress fit like a glove. She admired her reflection in the mirror for a few minutes before changing into a pair of shorts and an over-sized shirt she would usually wear to bed. Now all there was left to do was go shopping in the morning.

Absentmindedly, she'd sent a certain someone a good night message.

* * *

The raven-haired young man sighed softly as he finished washing up the dishes. He cursed at his obsessive compulsiveness. Uchihas never could stand filth. His mother and himself were one of the best examples of this. She'd occupy herself making sure everything was spik-and-span whenever she'd be left alone in the manor.

A sudden wave of loneliness hit him. How he missed his sunny mother, with those beautiful smiles and warm eyes, his brother, the perfect role model, also one of his closest friends, and even his obscenely stern father, who expected them to e perfect. He missed how he'd be woken up for breakfast when he slept in, the smell of home cooked meals, the sound of his mother's voice and his brother's familiar teasing.

Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke Uchiha wasn't an emotionless rock. He just had trouble showing that he cared. There were a lot of things he cherished, his family being the most important, and that pink haired female he met a while back.

'_Sakura._'

He was developing a certain fondness to her. The scent of her hair reminded him of the lovely cherry trees that lined the winding cobblestone path that led to the Uchiha manor, her smiles reminded him of his wonderful mother and her presence stirred some unfamiliar feelings within him, feelings that confused him to no end.

He wasn't one for labels, but he wanted to know exactly what the foreign emotion was, and if she had the same whirlwind of feelings ever since they met. It seemed that he always wanted to be around her, which led to him asking her out, and something would be missing if he didn't send her at least one message a day.

Maybe it was because he was homesick, and he found a piece of home with her, because they were both from Japan, but it seemed like there was something more.

He plopped down his bed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be their first official date, and he was nervous. What would he wear for the occasion? He knew that he could make anything look good on him, but he couldn't help but want to plan ahead.

Absentmindedly, he padded towards his walk-in closet filled with designer apparel in black and gray monochromes, with a touch of navy blue and scarlet here and there.

He couldn't decide between a navy hued or gray colored polo shirt to go with a simple pair of Armani slacks, and matching leather shoes. As much as he wouldn't want to admit it, Sasuke liked dressing up for occasions. Business attire, as he found it, suited him best. After 10 minutes of contemplating for the perfect statement he wanted to go with, he finally chose the navy shirt. It brought a sliver of color into his business-savvy wear.

He padded out of his closet carrying his choice of clothing and gently draped it on the arm of his leather sofa before plopping on to his bed. Sleep was a much needed luxury if he wanted to look good for tomorrow.

He reached for his phone on the bedside table out of habit, and checked if there were any new messages. A small smile found its way to his lips as he saw that the person that'd been wreaking havoc in his mind left him a message.

_**From: Sakura**_  
_**Good night! Can't wait for tomorrow.**_

* * *

The next morning, she got up and checked her phone.

_**From: Sasuke**_  
_**Sweet dreams cherry blossom. See you tomorrow.**_

There was a certain swing in her step after reading the message. Tonight was her date with Sasuke, and she couldn't wait. Then she remembered her footwear problem. She sighed and fixed herself breakfast. She'd have to go shopping today, shoe shopping that is. But what can she buy with $100?

She was tempted to plop her face down on the eggs. What a predicament she was in. Deciding that she did want to look for a good bargain, she took a few more bites and changed to go to town.

She almost regretted her decision when she'd stepped outside of the building. The cold air immediately enveloped her. She pulled her trench coat closer to her body and tightened the scarf around her neck. Finally, she stuffed her petite hands inside of her pockets and trotted as fast as she could outside of campus. She hailed a cab and directed it to the shopping center downtown. Her shopping trip hasn't even begun and she already wanted it to end.

The cab driver stopped, and she handed him her payment and headed inside the building for some much needed warmth. The ambiance inside was giddy with excitement, maybe because Christmas was in the air with the decorations that littered the ceilings and the shops themselves.

She started shoe hunting, from store to store, a chore that took an hour or two to complete. It was hard to find the perfect pair of shoes. Some were obscenely expensive designer branded and some were just plain mundane looking. She'd almost given up hope when she sighted a pair of crisscrossed and ankle-strapped black heels in the department store. And just her luck, they were on sale!

She immediately asked the nearest salesclerk available for her size, and made her way to the cashier to pay for her package. To say she was lucky was an understatement.

Feeling hungry, and silently cursing that she didn't finish her breakfast, she made her way to the food court and ordered a burger with fries and some coke. Upon having her meal, she contemplated on the possible events that could happen that evening.

A nice dinner date, with everything going right, seeing him smile, making him laugh, looking into those obsidian eyes lovingly… her train of thought stopped there. It was just a 'friendly date' not a 'date date'. They weren't even a couple for crying out loud! They were just friends… just friends.

The thought bothered her. The idea that that was all they'll ever be. She took a sip of her drink and stared at nothingness. What was this she was feeling? It was familiar yet she couldn't exactly put a finger on it. She decided to just shrug it off. Entertaining thoughts about the possibilities of their friendship will lead her to nothing but heartache, something that she didn't want to feel again.

She finished her food with no concern for the time, and headed back to her dorm room to get ready. Upon arriving, she looked at the clock and saw that she had a good four more hours to get ready. She entered the bath and filled the tub with warm water. A relaxing bath was something she needed right now. Her mind was reeling with negativity and it's been a proven fact that a nice bath can rid her of the tension she'd built up.

After adding the bubble bath to the lukewarm water, she'd stripped out of her clothes and got in the tub. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of her strawberry scented bubble bath. Now she was starting to relax.

After a good 30 minutes of relaxing, she stood up and rinsed in the shower, not forgetting to wash her hair in the process. She took the ivory towel from the towel rack and dried her long candy locks. She wrapped the robe around her body and stepped out of the shower.

She neared her bathroom counter and took the blow drier from one of the cabinets. Seldom did she use the thing, during winters and rainy days, and today was one of those days. When her pastel hair was dry, she changed into a simple long sleeved shirt and pajamas. There were still three hours to go before he picked her up so she decided not to rush.

She decided to make some hot chocolate to warm herself up. It'd always been her favorite. She stared at the falling snowflakes from her large window sill as she sipped the warm liquid and unconsciously pulled the thick blanket closer around her form.

The ground below was covered in a blanket of immaculate white, with people throwing snowballs here and there. She smiled as she watched them. They looked like they hadn't a care in the world. It was wonderful to look at.

Time seemed to still as the world around her grew quiet and she was lost in her own thoughts. Winters reminded her of home again. The warmth of the house, the smell of roasted chest nuts, and the decorations that reminded her of the season. It all made her smile. Caroling with Ino was one of her favorite parts of Christmas.

She sighed and traced her finger on the frosted window, tracing the kanji for the word, home. She'd stayed seated like that for a good hour before pulling out her laptop and checking her e-mails.

There was one from her mom, another from her dad, from Ino and one from her brother. She'd opened and replied to each one with a smile on her face. It was good to know that they still cared. Time passed quickly while she was surfing the net, and before she knew it, it was already 5 o'clock.

She made her way to the bathroom vanity to curl her long hair. After doing so, she applied minimal make up on, only to enhance her natural beauty (Ino had taught her that a long time ago), then she changed into her date outfit. She pulled on the strappy heels and clipped a bit of her now-curly hair to the side. She looked at the full length mirror and smiled. The whole attire looked absolutely classy on her but something was missing. She went to the vanity in her bedroom and rummaged for a small velvet box. Upon opening it, the sight of a lovely white-gold necklace with a cherry blossom pedant came upon her. It was a graduation gift from her parents. Now her outfit was complete.

Since her date wasn't there yet, she decided to resume her seat on the window pane.

She pulled out her ebony trench coat and black scarf from the coat rack. It'd be absolute suicide to go out into the blistering cold in that petite dress.

Her mind wandered about the possibilities and she was immediately assaulted by butterflies. There was this undeniable pull of gravity between her and the handsome raven haired man she'd just met days before, but is it really rational to think of the great perhaps when they haven't even arrived at that doorstep yet? She knew it wasn't, but then again she was seldom rational.

It wasn't like she'd use him to get over Naruto, but she could picture things progressing to that level. She idly wondered if he could too?

A faint knock on her door pulled her out of her reverie.

That was it.

She pulled out her coat from the coat rack and hurriedly opened the door, smiling as she did so. Seeing his obsidian orbs already had her giddy and excited, add that faint smile tugging at his lips and the feeling grows tenfold.

"Have I kept you waiting?"

"No. You haven't." She muttered, fidgeting.

"Let's go then."

He offered him his arm and she gladly took a hold of it, and already, she felt like she had always belonged on his side.


End file.
